1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to a top for a vehicle and, more particularly, relate to a top of a vehicle that can be adjusted in elevation and can be removed from the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known vehicle hard tops are known with the ability to take the whole roof sections off and storing them in your garage or other building.
When the roof sections are stored in your garage or other building, they are unavailable during a trip in case it rains or they need to be replaced to lock the vehicle.
Soft tops are easier to store in a vehicle and generally quick to open and close. Soft tops have disadvantages such as; flapping, wind noise, tearing etc. and less secure vehicle locking. A hard top is needed with the same advantages of a soft top and none of these disadvantages.
In the known tops, when you remove the top, there is no safe place to store anything inside the vehicle, except in a locked console or glove box, neither option being very large or secure. Even when considering utility vehicles with a hard metal roof, you can see inside the entire vehicle, giving you little security. Though some have the security covers, all thieves know if you have the cover pulled over, you probably have something under it of value, which leaves you vulnerable.